


Waiting Game.

by firefrog



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum Tum Tugger has a question for his brother. But the answer is always no. What will change his mind, and can Tugger wait that long before losing HIS mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game.

“Wow, the way Mister Mistoffelees saved Old Deuteronomy was … quite _adult_ , wasn’t it?” the Rum Tum Tugger mentioned to his elder brother Munkustrap slyly.  
  
“No,” Munkustrap told him firmly, and Tugger grumbled as he went away to sulk and torment his humans.  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Mistoffelees has been looking interested in the Queens lately. He asked Electra out for a walk.” Tugger gave his brother a semi accusing glare, but Munkustrap chose to ignore him.  
  
“He showed her where to hunt for mice.” Munkustrap scolded. “Like a good kitten would to one of his young friends.”  
  
Tugger poked his tongue out at his brother and went away to sing lonesome songs to the moon.  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Now he’s grooming Victoria,” the Rum Tum Tugger moped, brushing up against his brother before sitting next to him on the lookout tyre.  
  
“She’s seeing Plato tonight.”  
  
“Oh,” Tugger sighed a little in relief. “Do you think that I could….”  
  
“No,” said Munkustrap.  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Isn’t this a nice time of the year for….”  
  
“No.”  
  
Damn….  
  
.*.*.  
  
“I haven’t been….”  
  
“No.”  
  
Aaaargh….  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Did you see that Mistoffelees….”  
  
“No!” barked Munkustrap, frowning at his brother.  
  
Tugger scratched at his shoulder in irritation then wandered off to find his fan base. Brothers!  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Did you hear?” Tugger hissed angrily at his brother.  
  
“Yes, and I’ve made steps to get her moved on.” Munkustrap assured his brother. The appearance of the deviant Queen Hollowlisa had disrupted the entire junkyard.  
  
She had mated with Mistoffelees, Pouncival, Plato and even young Carbuckety. When a Queen called you answered, and if she chose you you went. But the boys were confused and upset and if he hadn’t got Hollowlisa moved on she probably would have been challenged by one of the Jellicle Queens. He shuddered at the possible outcomes of that.  
  
“Damn her,” snarled the Rum Tum Tugger. All his young male friends and most of the females were wandering around confused and jittery.  
  
“Do you think I should….”  
  
“No, Tugger,” Munkustrap said gently. “Not now. It would just confuse things more.”  
  
“Okay,” and for the first time Tugger wasn’t annoyed at the answer. But if he ever found that _skank_ Hollowlisa in a dark corner she was going to regret it!  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Has it been long enough for….”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sigh….  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Do you think….”  
  
“No.”  
  
Ugh….  
  
.*.*.  
  
“He’s lost his home, he’s alone right now Munkustrap. Can I at least get him to stay at my house? My owners are generous and I think they think he kinda lives there already.”  
  
Munkustap nodded thoughtfully. “If he wants to, humans are great security.”  
  
Having his previous humans leave had been a shock to the magical cat, and although they had tried to move him with them (in a cardboard box, of all thing!) Mistoffelees missed them being around to scratch his back and rub his tummy and do all the things that humans are good for. Moving in with the Rum Tum Tugger, who lived close to Mistoffelees territory, would be a good idea.  
  
“But,” Munkustrap continued sternly. “I can see you smirking, Tugger. The answer is still no.”  
  
Tugger groaned. Then swished his tail and stuck his nose in the air. He didn’t care. Mister Mistoffelees was coming to live with him. He would have such fun. Especially when Mistoffelees met the hairdryer. Heh.  
  
.*.*.  
  
“Now, Munkustrap? Please, he’s so gorgeous and I want to tell him so much!” Tugger yowled.  
  
Munkustrap sighed and scratched thoughtfully at his chin. The Rum Tum Tugger had been patient over the last four months. And at a year old Mistoffelees was considered an adult. Still, Skimbleshanks, Bustopher Jones, Jennyanydots and Jellylorum wouldn’t approve. Then again, they probably wouldn’t approve in ten years’ time, either. Mistoffelees was one of those cats that you would always think of as a kitten.  
  
“Don’t hurt him, Tug. I’d hate to have to banish my own brother,” he smiled to take the sting out of his words.  
  
Tugger blinked at him, his tiny sex driven mind trying to work through his brothers meaning.  
  
“Is that…a yes?” he eventually asked.  
  
Rolling his eyes Munkustrap nodded. But instead of turning tail and hunting down Mistoffelees as fast as he could, Tugger sat staring at his brother with a worried frown.  
  
“I said yes, Tugger. He’s old enough, and you’re settled enough. It wasn’t just about him, you know. Younger cats have mated, younger cats have loved. You need this love to last though, and you weren’t really ready for that, before.”  
  
The Rum Tum Tugger thought on this for a moment more, before nodding his head. He could see where Munkustrap was coming from, but….  
  
“Thanks for making me wait, bro. Mistoffelees is going to be so loved tonight he won’t be able to walk for a ….”  
  
“Tugger!” Munkustrap complained, and the Rum Tum smirked at him, before licking his nose and running off to find his house mate. He had a proposition to put to the younger Tom. And several positions to back it up with.  
  
Munkustap rolled onto his side and sighed. His brother would do what he do do. And there was no doing anything about it.  



End file.
